


Wedding Stiles

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: Wedding Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Blackmail, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Single Parent Derek, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five weddings that Stiles plans and one that he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe where Laura and Derek never returned to Beacon Hills, but Peter became a crazy alpha anyway.

**Wedding Stiles**

1\. Lydia & Jackson

It wasn't the first time one of Stiles' friends had called him in a panic. It was the first time that Lydia was on the other end of the phone line though.

"I can't do this. She's ruining my wedding, Stiles. I'm in the middle of writing my thesis, and I don't have time for this. So, I told her you were taking over."

He added another paragraph to his essay. "Okay. Wait, what-"

"Well, she's hardly going to complain about my gay best friend taking over, and I'll send an email that will give you the basics of what I want. Don't mess this up, Stilinski."

She hung up before Stiles really had a chance to react. He managed to write another paragraph before the fact that he was now responsible for planning Lydia Martin's wedding sunk in. That was when he started to panic.

Lydia was a goddess and one of his best friends, but being responsible for planning for Lydia's dream wedding was not exactly something Stiles wanted to be doing. Knowing Lydia, she probably had a very specific vision for her wedding, and the idea of being responsible for it was more than a little intimidating. Plus, Stiles himself was just finishing up his term. It was true that that their schools were on different schedules and he have graduated while Lydia was still working on her thesis, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend his time planning her wedding.

Stiles didn't feel any better about the idea when he received Lydia's multiple page missive on what she wanted for her wedding. It was going to be one of those high society shindigs that would typically bore Stiles silly. He was completely out of his depth, but Lydia was counting on him, so Stiles did what he did best: research. By the end of the month, Stiles had folders of information on his computer and long lists to run past Lydia.

By the time his graduation had rolled around, Stiles had managed to book venues for both the ceremony and the reception. He had also been consulted with several times about Lydia's wedding dress. Thankfully, he wasn't actually responsible for picking that out, just making the appointments at the various bridal salons in the area. The wedding was going to be in Beacon Hills after all, and it made sense to get her dress from some place local rather than getting it in Cambridge and having ship it back to California for the wedding.

The other major bonus was the fact that Stiles was not responsible for wrangling the groom. That duty fell to Danny, the best man. Even so, if you had told him when he was sixteen that he would be planning Lydia Martin's wedding and that it wasn't to him, Stiles wouldn't have believed it. He certainly wouldn't have believed that he and Lydia were good friends and nothing more. But time did change things. Lydia was one of his best friends these days, and even Jackson was tolerable.

Then again, going through things like rough alpha werewolves, kanima, crazy hunters, and state lacrosse championships together did forge bonds. Scott getting bitten by a werewolf their sophomore year had just been the beginning of things for their little group. Sometimes, Stiles couldn't believe they had survived it all. They were all far flung these days. Scott and Allison were at UC Davis with Stiles at Berkley, and Isaac was the closest to home at Beacon County College. Lydia was off at MIT with Danny near by at Tufts and Jackson at Yale.

In some ways, Stiles couldn't believe that Lydia and Jackson were the first ones getting married. Even if Lydia's love had saved Jackson, they had been on again off again throughout most of high school, and college hadn't been much easier for the couple either. But these days they were settled and happy with their relationship, and first wedding was a milestone for their little pack.

And despite the fact that Stiles learned far more than he ever wanted to know about wedding dresses, catering, and flowers than he ever really wanted to, he was pretty proud of the job he did. Not even Lydia's mother complained about the elegant bash, and being able to give one of his best friends the wedding of her dreams was wonderful. The look on Lydia's face when she and Jackson made their way back down the aisle as husband and wife was more than worth the headaches.

2\. Erica & Boyd

"I could plan it for you," the words slip out of his mouth before Stiles can really think about it.

The two beta werewolves stared at him a moment before Erica leapt out of her seat. "Would you? That way we'd get the wedding we want, not the one my mom wants."

Stiles grinned, "Sure. I'm happy to help. Get whatever you've got so far together and we'll set up a time and place to get this thing started."

It wouldn't be the first time he'd planned a wedding after all, or even the second, and Stiles knew that Erica was getting ready to tear her hair out over dealing with her mom. He'd actually met the pair at a wedding. Stiles had just moved to New York and had gotten a part time gig at a wedding planning firm. He'd also somehow managed to get assigned the one major wedding the firm was working on that no one wanted to touch when the original wedding planner quit citing that the couple was impossible to work with. Stiles still doesn't know why; he got along great with Rick and Kate, the bride and groom.

Erica had provided the wedding cake and Boyd the flowers for the wedding, so the three of them had gotten to know one another. And once the two had realized that Stiles both knew about their furry issues and had no problem with it, they had become good friends. Erica had been ecstatic when Boyd had proposed last summer, but the wedding planning kept getting pushed back further and further due to battles for control of the event with her mother. Erica had taken the bite to become a werewolf in order to cure her epilepsy. Unfortunately, her mom was not in on the fact that seizures would never be a problem for her again, and she was both more than a little overprotective and controlling. That was one of the reasons Erica had moved to New York City.

It didn't take long for Stiles to get an idea of what Erica and Boyd were looking for and what they definitely didn't want. They didn't want something fancy or high stress. Simple, fun, and sweet was what they wanted.

"I don't want a honky tonk wedding," Erica told him, "but I want something that I'm going to have fun at, not suffer through."

He could see that. Neither Erica nor Boyd were terribly formal people, and he couldn't see a wedding like Lydia's making sense for them. Erica was definitely a bit of a free spirit, and Boyd seemed exude calm, so Stiles went for something a little bohemian in style. He found a little out of the way park that made for the perfect venue, and once that was booked, things moved along a fast clip which was good because the couple really would prefer to be married sooner rather than later.

Probably the biggest challenge were the flowers and the food, mostly because those where the bride and groom's business, and they wanted them done right. And they didn't exactly trust others to do that. It took nearly all of Stiles' contacts to find a caterer that Erica liked, and the wedding cake itself took nearly seven appointments and three different bakers. Boyd was a little more mellow about the flowers.

Stiles also ended up helping Erica choose her wedding dress. She didn't have any closer girlfriends and she wasn't about to take her mom with her, so Stiles it was. It turned out to be a lot more fun than Stiles expected, though he was pretty sure that there were a couple of bridal salons in uptown where they were never going to be allowed back. It was definitely worth it when Erica found her perfect dress though.

So three months after he'd offered to plan their wedding, Erica and Boyd tied the knot in a small, intimate ceremony then spent the night dancing away under lights hung from the trees. And Stiles was able to kick back and enjoy his friends wedding, even if he did end up running interference between Erica and her mom. Watching Erica and Boyd sway beneath lanterns hung in trees with their closest friends and family around them, Stiles felt more than a little satisfied with his work.

3\. Danny & Isaac

Danny and Isaac end up being some of his first clients when he starts up his own wedding planning business. It was understandable. Isaac had just moved to the city and was stuck on graveyard shift at his new hospital while Danny had just been assigned to a new unit at the FBI. Plus they were living together for the first time after a year of a long distance relationship. Planning a wedding wasn't exactly a major priority for them. And since Stiles now has his own business, it was only natural.

Danny had turned everything over to him with a sigh. "So, we're having the wedding in Hawaii. Most of my family lives on the Big Island, and I'd prefer not to have the wedding there. It's going to be fairly small, just family and close friends. Jackson is my best man, Scott is Isaac's, and that's all of the planning we've done."

Stiles nodded. "Any particular dates in mind? Preferences for locations?"

"January or late February," Danny offered. "It's the off season for tourists and we're more likely to get the time off."

"On the beach or with a beach view," Isaac suggested. "It's Hawaii. I want to make the most of it."

"I can work with that. I'll get back to you two with details later on."

Danny and Isaac had always struck him as a slightly odd couple. They didn't make sense at first, but the more you thought about it, the more they really seemed to fit together. They had been friends in the same group for years before getting together. Like Scott, Isaac had become a werewolf during high school, though he had chosen to do so in part to escape his abusive father. Unfortunately, his alpha had pretty much abandoned him, and Isaac had joined the little ad-hoc pack, though nothing became official until Scott became an alpha their junior year.

Isaac had been pretty unlucky in love. He'd dated Allison during one of her and Scott's break ups. He'd dated Scott during another of Scott and Allison's break ups. He'd had a string of douchy college boyfriends and girlfriends. Then he and Danny had spent a summer break where they had been the only ones from their little pack in town, and by the end of it, they had been dating. Both of the men were pretty close lipped about just how they had gone from friends to lovers, but honestly, they were so great together that no cared too much about the mystery.

It was a little trickier than Stiles expected planning a wedding in a location where he wasn't able to get to most of the time. He spent a lot of time stalking the internet in search of useful information. Still, it did give him an excuse to make at least one trip to Hawaii that would be tax write off. It did take some search, but Stiles managed to find a beach location that had a grassy section for the ceremony with an ocean view and would work to set up the reception too. Mrs. Mahealani ended up being a major help in figuring out the food, and Danny's cousins were more than happy to play tour guide for him during his preliminary trip out there.

On a warm sunny day in January, Danny and Isaac said their vows. There was a cool breeze in the air, a beautiful ocean vista, and quite a few tears shed. Isaac and Danny were as cute as ever together with matching leis and wide smiles. It was also great to have everybody together again; their little pack hadn't been all in once place in at least a year. Stiles had to admit that he wished he could have introduced Erica and Boyd to the gang. He thought they'd fit right in. Danny and Isaac actually had met them since they'd moved to New York, but the others hadn't.

Isaac insisted that the wedding photographer take a picture of the pack together with leis around their necks and the surf washing over their feet. It's a great shot, and one of Stiles' favorite from the event. It hangs proudly in his new office, and it's one of the pictures that never gets swapped out over the years.

4\. Scott & Allison

Of course, Stiles offered to plan his best friend's wedding. He does this for a living now, and Scott is basically his brother. He just didn't expect the wedding to be quite so complicated to plan. On the one hand, Scott and Allison knew what they wanted for their wedding, and it was well within Stiles' abilities to make that happen. And on the other hand, he just seemed to run into roadblock after roadblock when it came to planning.

A lot of them were minor things. Scott and Allison were having their wedding in Beacon Hills, which was across the country from where Stiles currently was, but it was also his home town, and he could work with that. The florist there was going out of business before the wedding. But Stiles knew that Erica and Boyd were moving to Beacon Hills (they were thinking about starting a family and wanted to be in a smaller town) six months before the wedding. Problem one taken care.

Then there was an error in printing the invitations. After Stiles got that sorted out, there was a minor issue with their venue booking. And it was just one thing after another like that. Everything was easily sorted out with a little time and effort, but Stiles knew that if Allison and Scott were the ones dealing with this that they would definitely be stressed out by it all. If he didn't know better, Stiles would think that someone was sabotaging the wedding.

It actually wasn't all that outside of the realm of possibility. Unfortunately, Allison's family wasn't too happy with the wedding. It was a little bit understandable with the Argents being werewolf hunters. Allison and Scott's relationship had been fraught with issues from the beginning because of that. There had been everything from Allison's mom's death (suicide after a werewolf bit her) and Allison's crazy grandfather to pack disputes and long held grudges. Somehow though, Scott and Allison had managed to weather all of that, break ups, dating other people, dating the same other person, and everything else. They were still in love with one another in a way that still makes Stiles want to roll his eyes at times.

Even so, Stiles was going to make their wedding happen, and it was going to be perfect for them. If it meant that he was going to have to combat the entire extended Argent clan to make that happen, so be it. It wasn't like Stiles hadn't been involved in more than one fight over the years. Though really, what it mostly amounted to was talking Scott down out of panic over Allison suddenly changing her mind, commiserating with Allison when her relatives got to her, and making sure that everything else went smoothly.

Stiles certainly didn't expect for Allison's aunt (and the person who had been most vocally against Scott and Allison) to suddenly announce six months before the wedding that she was engaged. And she had scheduled her wedding a week before Allison's. That threw a very large emotional spanner in the works. Stiles could definitely still make the wedding work, but there was going to be a great deal more stress involved for multiple parties, especially since Stiles had some how gotten conned into planning Kate's wedding as well.

Still, Stiles was nothing but resourceful, and he was going to make his best friend's wedding happen perfectly even if it killed him. It did take a number of sleepless nights, a lot of long phone calls, a sympathetic ear and a friendly shoulder, but he did manage to keep just about everybody sane and happy. When the week of the wedding rolled around, it was actually devoid of most of the insanity that came with Beacon Hills. Well, at least the insanity of the supernatural variety.

Insanity of the wedding variety was another story, but at least that was to be expected. They managed to roll with the punches, and their whole pack pulled together to deal with everything from bachelor party shenanigans to last minutes nerves. Stiles had to admit that he was a little nervous about the fact that he wouldn't be running things from behind the scenes. Since he was Scott's best man, Stiles wouldn't exactly be able to deal with anything that might come up during the wedding without making a scene.

The wedding itself went without a hitch. Any worries or concerns Scott might have had evaporated the moment that Allison started walking towards him. The ceremony itself was charming. Allison and Scott were adorable together, and their vows created more than a few teary eyes. But everything went perfectly, and Stiles even managed to enjoy himself for most of the evening. The speeches, including his own, were touching and funny and no one got too off topic or off color. It was perfect, everything Scott and Allison had wanted, and Stiles felt more than a bit pleased that he'd helped make that happen. Even if he got hit in the head by Allison's flowers during the bouquet toss.

5\. Derek & Kate

He's still not sure how he got talked into planning Kate Argent's wedding. Stiles sort of thinks she just steamrolled over all of his objections. Kate seems to do that to just about everyone. And it doesn't help that Stiles is rather stupidly in love with her fiancé's four year old daughter.

Talia Hale was precocious, shy, adorable, and a lovely person. Stiles was also rather fond of her dad. From the beginning, Stiles had been puzzled by why on earth Derek Hale had proposed to Kate. As far as he had been able to tell, the alpha werewolf didn't even like his fiancée. And the fact that he was marrying a hunter was pretty mysterious in itself, given the Hale family history with them. Or at least, what Stiles suspected that history was. After Peter Hale had gone crazy and bitten Scott, Stiles had started looking into the Hale fire that had killed most of the family of werewolves.

What he'd found was pretty suspect, but still there hadn't been any proof that he could give to his dad to actually get a warrant or make an arrest. But the facts were this, Kate Argent and her father, Gerard Argent, had both lived in Beacon Hills at the time. The Hales had been a born werewolf family with a number of human members. They had been upstanding members of the local community, and there weren't any reports of animal attacks or anything to suggest that they were a danger. Then mysteriously on the night of a lunar eclipse, the Hale house burned to the ground. The only survivors had been Laura and Derek Hale who hadn't been home, and Peter who had been badly burned and lapsed into a coma afterwards.

Stiles could read between the lines. It didn't seem like coincidence that the most virulent werewolf haters of the Argent family had been living in town when it happened. The fire had first been ruled as accidental, but when the case had been reopened (due to Peter killing people who had been involved), it was quickly discovered that the fire had been arson and that it had been covered up. So what the hell was Derek Hale doing involved with Kate Argent?

But Stiles had agreed to plan this wedding, and this was his livelihood, so he would act like a professional. Even if it wasn't easy. Kate was a bridezilla of the highest order. And Stiles wasn't even spending that much time interacting with her. She had left most of the work of planning the wedding to Derek (though with strict orders about what she wanted and how she wanted it), so Stiles spent most of his meetings with Derek. And Derek made Stiles curious. He was such an odd mix of contradictions.

He didn't seem at all pleased to be planning his wedding, and quite honestly, he showed absolutely no affection for Kate. The couple didn't live together, and from what Stiles could Kate barely tolerated Derek's daughter. Derek, however, clearly adored Talia, and while he might be surly and grouchy with everybody else, Talia was his pride and joy, and he was every inch the loving father with her. So Stiles was more than a little puzzle why he would marry some one who didn't care for his daughter.

A curious Stiles meant a Stiles that was sticking his nose into things though. So amidst planning the over the top elegant princess wedding that Kate wanted, planning Scott and Allison's wedding, and keeping everyone involved sane, Stiles started doing a little investigating of his own. Once he got his teeth into something, he had a hard time letting it go, and just about everything about this wedding rubbed him the wrong way.

And for good reason it turned out. While it didn't take Stiles long to figure out that he might be in over his head when it came to investigating Kate Argent, the smartest thing he did was convince Danny to help out. That proved to be key in two different ways. Because while Stiles might have been the one to discover that Kate was blackmailing Derek, Danny was the one who actually provided evidence of it amongst other crimes. And the new woman on Danny's team, Cora Estevez, turned out to have been born Cora Hale. She'd escaped the fire, bounced around the foster system, and been adopted, all without knowing that she wasn't the only Hale to survive.

Needless to say, Stiles wasn't exactly heartbroken when Kate was arrested and the wedding was canceled two months before its scheduled date. He quietly made arrangements for deposit refunds and cancelations while Derek breathed easy and got to know the sister he had thought he'd lost.

1\. John & Melissa

Stiles was not asked to plan his father's second wedding. To be fair, those invited to that particular wedding found out all of an hour before hand. Stiles' dad and Scott's mom had been dating for several years. They were actually living together at this point. Melissa had moved into Stiles' childhood home after Scott and Allison's wedding and given her house to the newlyweds. Both Scott and Stiles had been thrilled at the development.

For one thing, their parents dating put them closer to being actual brothers. For another, both of their parents deserved happiness, and if they found it in each other, who were their sons to stop them? And if Scott and Stiles had been scheming to get their parents together for years, well that was incidental. However, even with their parents dating for several years, neither of them had expected to get a text that read: _Meet at the courthouse in 1 hour. Dress nicely._

It wasn't a large group that met on the steps of the courthouse. Just Scott and Allison, his dad and Melissa, and to Stiles' surprise, Derek and Talia. Since the wedding that wasn't, it was true that Derek and Stiles had started dating. Quite frankly, Stiles was head over heels for both the man and his daughter, but given everything that they had been through in the past, they had been taking things slow. His dad liked Derek though and was spoiling Talia rotten, and Stiles couldn't help but be thrilled that they had been invited along on a family only event.

Scott was just looking confused though. "What are we doing here?"

His mom laughed, tucking her arm through John's. "You and Stiles are here to act as our witnesses."

It took a moment for the penny to drop, but then Scott's face lit up. "Awesome."

Stiles just smiled. Talia slipped her hand into his, and the little group headed inside the courthouse. It didn't take long for them to be ushered into a courtroom. Stiles immediately recognized the judge as one that his dad had worked with often over the years, and he had to wonder just how long he and Melissa had been planning this.

Organizing themselves took only a few moments, Scott and Allison stood at Melissa's side while Stiles, Derek, and Talia were at his Dad's. All told, it took about twenty minutes. And once the paperwork was all signed, rings exchanged, and kisses had, the group headed over to the local diner for a celebratory lunch. The seven of them commandeered one of the booths, and Stiles didn't even complain when his dad ordered a bacon cheeseburger.

Stiles ended up being squished between Talia and Derek. Talia had claimed the seat next to his dad.

"So does this mean that Melissa is my grandma now since she married Grandda?" Talia asked even as she stole Stiles' curly fires.

Melissa blinked at her but smiled. "Sure."

Talia smiled. "Good."

Stiles shared a smile with Derek. He hadn't planned this particular wedding, but it had to be one of his favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Teen Wolf drabbles and ficlets, check out my tumblr: http://asourwolfandaspark.tumblr.com/


End file.
